If I Lay Here
by writable
Summary: "You can stay at my place," he offered, the inner gentleman in Rick escaping, "You're obviously shaken. Just until the guy is caught. You're not safe here. That guy could come back, and…and…" Planned three part story Should be titled: Beckett Stays Over!
1. The Beginning

_part one; _**fatal indecision**

"Kate, you're being an idiot."

Castle searched her expression, concern in his eyes. It had only been a few hours since she had received the threat in the mail, the innocent looking white envelope masking the malice it contained inside. She had opened it, completely taken aback by the malevolent message the white card read. Currently, Castle and Kate sat at her coffee table, swirling their spoons in their now empty cups.

Beckett was silent as she gazed into her mug, searching it for answers she knew it didn't contain. She lifted the shiny utensil, placing it down quietly beside her cup, and then began adjusting its position obsessively.

"Kate."

Rick's gaze never faltered as he placed a hand on hers, the same one that was now fidgeting with the spoon.

It stopped, and Kate looked up.

"Kate, you're being an – "

"I heard you the first time, Castle."

"Then you should dignify me with a response."

"You're not worth it."

The words stung in Rick's heart, in a deep place he had not quite discovered yet. It faded almost immediately, leaving only a few lingering traces of the venom.

"You can stay at my place," he offered, the inner gentleman in Rick escaping, "You're obviously shaken. Just until the guy is caught. You're not safe here. That guy could come back, and…and…"

His words faded like credits on a movie screen. They started brightly, vividly, and then began fading into the background, failing to be seen or heard. In reality, he spoke the truth. The man that sent that death threat promised, no, _vowed_, to return to murder Kate. It was like some twisted horror movie; the only exception was that no one was acting.

Kate looked up in surprise at his proposal.

"Is that an empty gesture?" Kate asked matter-of-factly. She was in no mood to play games, though the offer was more tantalizing than she wished to admit.

"'Course not," Rick replied, rolling his eyes in disbelief, "You should come. You'll be safe with me."

It was only then that Kate realized Rick's hand was still on hers, the warmth emitting from it comforting in a time as bleak as this.

She shifted uncomfortably as she chided herself for being so indecisive. Why couldn't she just say no?

Maybe deep down she knew he was right – she _would be_ safe.

Maybe there was something more.

"I think I'd just be a hindrance," Kate replied in artificial nonchalance, as she began to fumble with the spoon on the dining table once more, "There's already Alexis, Martha…you. Where would I even – "

"You wear your disguise thin, detective," Rick interrupted, "I see right through it. Besides, I'm _Richard Castle_ for crying out loud. I have like, a hundred guest rooms."

His proud demeanor was expressed through the now visible smirk on Rick's face.

"Castle, I couldn't," Kate declared, flinching at the refusal at his offer, "Martha and Alexis would – "

"Martha and Alexis," Rick interrupted again, pausing, "would be _honored _to have you stay at our home."

He gazed into Kate's eyes, waiting for the agreement that would soon escape her lips.

"_Fine,"_ Kate replied predictably, "But I'm making breakfast every day. And _I'm_ paying if we ever go out." She smirked triumphantly.

"Sure," Rick answered with a yawn, "I was never one to give up a good meal." He rubbed his belly jokingly, grinning from ear to ear like it was already Christmas morning.

"Why are you doing this, Castle?" Kate asked abruptly, in a soft, somber whisper.

"Doing what?" Rick retorted, sincere curiosity in his words.

"Being so nice."

Castle paused, as he pondered the question.

"I guess love does weird things to a guy," he replied, winking.

Kate shifted suddenly.

"What?"

"Love," he repeated, "You know. For my _daughter. _She'll be so happy to see you again." He grinned.

"Oh," Kate replied, her normal exuberance replaced by downright disappointment.

Rick studied Beckett for a few moments.

"Loosen up, Katie," he demanded softly, "You shouldn't take everything so seriously."

For a detective, the mystery that is Richard castle sure is hard to solve.


	2. The Middle

_part two; _**southern charm**

**I must warn you that the following chapter is chock full of 'Gone with the Wind' references, and if you haven't watched/read it, first of all, you should, and second of all, look at the bottom for the reference key. Things will make a lot more sense (I hope), once you do.**

"Dinner was great, Kate," Richard Castle commented, patting his belly as he slid onto the plush couch. Kate grinned, and sat beside him, resting her arm on the opposite armrest. He slid closer jokingly, and her face contorted in anger as she pushed him aside, the common 'I have a gun' glare returning to her expression.

He moved away, smirking, as he glanced over at the entertainment center.

"How about a movie, Katie?" he asked, standing up abruptly.

"Don't call me Kate," she replied angrily, clenching her teeth, "And, sure."

He walked over, kneeling towards the DVD cabinet. He opened the rich mahogany door, allowing Kate to see the plethora of discs he held inside.

"How about – "

"Gone with the Wind," Kate interrupted pleadingly, regretting the words that came out of her mouth immediately.

Rick whirled around incredulously.

"You're a fan?" he asks, eyes wide.

Kate nods.

"**Here's a soldier of the South who loves you, Kate," he begins suddenly, releasing his inner southern charm by standing up with his arms open wide in an exaggerated manner, "Wants to feel your arms around him; wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him." (1)**

He makes his way closer to Kate, who is staring stone faced back at him.

"**Never mind about loving me, you're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. Kate! Kiss me! Kiss me once!" (2)**

He leans in, puckering his lips as she slaps him playfully across the face.

"Shove it, _**Rhett Butler**__**(3)**__," _she declares, squinting her eyes in an attempt to hide the laughter she feels. Her lips twitch briefly.

He falls onto the couch, turning to face Kate, a fond smile appearing on his mouth.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're **Scarlett (4)**," he says, eyeing her. She shifts in response, gesturing to the DVD player.

"Just put the movie in, **Clark Gable** **(5)**," she replies, making yet another reference to the movie. He obliges, making his way back to the sofa.

"_**What do we care if we were expelled from college, Scarlett? The war is going to start any day now, so we'd have left college anyhow."(6)**_

--------

The drama and tragedy subside as the credits roll, in their Victorian scroll.

"I must say, you have _very_ good taste detective," Castle compliments, a smug expression spreading across his face.

"When did you first see it?" he asked, genuinely inquisitive. He receives no answer.

"Kate?" he asks again as he glances over at her.

She's sprawled daintily across the armrest, eyelashes covering her closed eyes. Castle's eyebrows furrow in confusion for a few moments as he stands up chuckling to himself. He hovers over her, eyeing her placid form over and over again.

"**No, I don't think I will kiss you," he recites in a low mumble, "although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you." (7)**

He smirks as he places a hand under her knees, and under her back, and lifts her from the couch with ease. He walks down the hallway to the guest room in which she's staying, and places her on the bed, dragging the blankets on her as she seems to fall into a deep slumber. She clutches the pillow happily, and turns to her side in a subconscious sleep.

Castle bends forward slowly, _daringly_, and finishes his line.

"**You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how," (8)** he says as he leans over towards Kate, and plants a kiss on her forehead. He begins to back away slowly, breathing softly as not to interrupt Beckett.

A hand clutches his collar.

"Stay," it demands in a familiar whisper.

Kate's eyes remain closed as she speaks.

Castle grins in satisfaction as he hesitates for only a second, and pulls up a chair beside her bed, and takes his seat contently, gazing at Kate for the remainder of the night.

Castle would deal with her annoyance the next morning.

_**After all... tomorrow is another day. (9)**_

_fin._

_(1) & (2) – Rhett Butler's line in the movie. Rhett Butler is a co-starring character that is "in love" with Scarlett O'Hara. Very difficult relationship to explain._

_(3) – One of the main characters in the movie. Southern charm. 'Nuff said._

_(4) – Other main character. Drop dead gorgeous._

_(5) – Person that plays Rhett in the movie._

_(6) – Opening lines to the movie._

_(7) & (8) – Some other Rhett lines._

_(9) – Ending line in the movie and in the book._


	3. The End

_gun battles; _**part three**

Kate awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing in her ear.

She reached for it instinctively, in a desperate attempt to silence the noise, and flipped it open, bringing the receiver to her mouth.

"Beckett," she mumbled groggily.

"We got the guy," Esposito's voice suddenly declared. He sounded triumphant.

"Who?" Kate asked, curling her lip in slight irritation at being woken up. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. It had to be very early morning.

"Mr. Death threat man,"

Kate's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What time is it?"

"Yeah, we're all fine after the gun battle, don't worry about us." Javier clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Gun battle?" Kate inquired, "There was a gun battle? And why are you calling it a gun battle? Only Castle calls an assault a gun bat – "

"I heard my name?"

Kate gasped suddenly as she sensed motion beside her. She clawed around in the air absent-mindedly, and finally touched flesh.

She reached over to the table on her other side, and switched on the lamp that lied on top of it. She blinked in disbelief at the now illuminated sight it front of her.

"I have to go," Kate declared rapidly, tossing the phone to the foot of the bed.

"Castle?" she asked incredulously as she blew a piece of hair away from her face.

"You sound surprised," Rick answered, squaring his jaw in confusion. His eyes narrowed just a little bit.

"I-I am," she replied, "What are you doing here?"

Rick sat patiently, waiting for Kate to answer the question by herself.

_Three…two…one – _

"Oh my god," Kate exclaimed suddenly as a smirk appeared on Castle's face, "I asked you to stay, didn't I?" She blinked a few times, still in shock. "Please don't tell me I asked you to stay."

"Oh, but then I would be lying," Rick replied, now grinning, "And good boys never lie."

He smiled a toothy smile, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You grabbed my shirt, too," he continued.

Kate buried her face in her hands, visibly mortified.

"Don't let it go to your head," she started, not even attempting to deny the fact that she had asked for him, "It's already big enough for both of us." She smiled half-heartedly, trying to play the whole incident off.

Rick stretched his limbs, yawning. He then stood, proceeding to walk to the door.

"Anyways, I should go to bed now. You're more than welcome to join – "

"Shut up, Castle."

"Will do."


End file.
